This study was designed to compare the response rates and toxicities of MOPP chemotherapy vs. radiation in the management of previously untreated laparotomy-documented patients with early stage Hodgkin's disease. Of the 55 evaluable patients randomized to MOPP, 53 (96%) achieved a complete response; 7 relapsed. Fifty of the fifty-two randomized radiation-treated patients (96%) achieved a complete response: 19 patients (38%) relapsed. Four MOPP-treated patients (7%) and eleven (21%) radiation-treated patients have died. We continue to follow patients on study and assess long-term side effects of each therapy and long-term survival.